


Surrogate

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelle is mother, the Dollhouse is father. Together, they don't quite create human beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrogate

She considers them her children, in a way.

Innocent, easily broken little dolls that they are. 

They are her Duty, in her care, each of them. They all placed their wellbeing in her hands, counting on her to shield them from the harsh, raw truth of what the world really is.

Sometimes she considers them substitutes for a real family, when the tide, the ever on reaching tide gets too much and threatens to pull her under, brothers and sisters.

Irritable cousins, because there is no way she could ever be that closely related to Topher, and sometimes she wished they weren’t. 

She wishes she could actually go out, meet someone, fall in love ( Victor doesn’t, shouldn’t, count) have a normal life.

Actions have consequences, and she has a responsibility to her House


End file.
